


Fall of the Temple

by ShipArmada (SarahSelene)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Baze cries, Comfort, M/M, hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSelene/pseuds/ShipArmada
Summary: The temple falls, Chirrut takes charge, and Baze breaks down.





	Fall of the Temple

“Move!”

Chirrut stumbled forward as he was shoved, an armored hand pushing on his shoulder. Chirrut stepped forward, trying to find his bearings, his staff swiping in front of him. Chirrut could smell destruction and dust all around, could hear wood splinter and crack as fires raged. Their home was crumbling around them, nothing felt familiar. Anger bubbled up in Chirrut’s chest, his hand tightening on his staff, and a large hand rested on Chirrut’s shoulder.

“We’re about fifty paces from the gate, straight ahead.”

Some of the anxiety and anger slipped from Chirrut when he heard Baze’s deep voice. It was replaced with a kind of pain he did not know he could feel. They were leaving the temple, and they would not return. There would be nothing to return to. “Thank you,” Chirrut told him quietly, starting to walk again. Baze squeezed his shoulder and then the hand dropped away.

Chirrut took a deep breath, trying to become one with the Force as he walked. It did not come to him. He could sense the barest flickering of it, right on the edges of his perception, but it would not come to him. A thought came to Chirrut that if he tried harder he could do it, but Chirrut was too tired. He considered asking for Baze’s arm to help guide him, a thing he had not needed in years but sometimes asked for so he could have an excuse to touch Baze. The thought left quickly. Chirrut would not show any weakness in front of the Storm Troopers.

“Hey!” Baze’s bark startled Chirrut. He must be more tired than he thought if Baze could startle him. “Leave him alone!”

“What is going on?” Chirrut turned his head, and he heard a scuffle, the click-hiss of a Storm Trooper’s comm.

“Move it, old man!” The Storm Trooper was shouting.

“Please,” a plead. Chirrut recognized the voice of Disciple Ken’al, and his chest seized.

“Leave him alone!” Baze called again, and Chirrut sensed Baze’s steps stop. Chirrut paused with him, turning in the direction that he had heard Disciple Ken’al. “Can’t you see he has trouble walking?”

“I said move!” The Storm Trooper yelled again, ignoring Baze. Chirrut managed to avoid stumbling again as he was pushed by a second Trooper.

“Don’t touch him,” Baze growled from beside him.

“Then keep moving,” their escort said. “No one is allowed in the temple.”

“This temple has stood as long as the Force has been,” Chirrut said firmly. “You cannot just-“

A blaster shot, a single buzz and hiss in the air, and then the sound of a body hitting the ground.

“No!” Baze shouted.

Chirrut raised his staff without thinking, could hear the troopers near them raising their blasters, but they did not shoot when instead of attack, Chirrut blocked Baze’s path.

“Chirrut…” Baze growled out. He was angry, and confused. Chirrut understood that. He had always been the reckless one, the one to rush head first into any danger, and here he was stopping his reliable but angry husband from being reckless.

“You cannot do anything to help Disciple Ken’al,” Chirrut said quietly. He did not try to hide the crack in his voice as he continued, “and I cannot lose you as well.”

The pressure on the staff relaxed, Baze taking a step back. Chirrut swallowed and he faced the gate again, swinging his staff in front of him in arcs once more. He had lost so many friends today, sentients he had loved and cared for, who he had trained and prayed with. But he would not lose Baze. He could not lose Baze.

Once they were past the gates the troopers stopped following them. It appeared that if they were not in the temple, they were not worth thinking about. Chirrut’s hands tightened on his staff. That was their mistake.

Chirrut turned his head around and then turned so his ear was face Baze. “We’re not alone,” Chirrut pointed out calmly.

“No,” Baze said. “No, there are a few more Guardians… maybe two dozen disciples.”

Two dozen. This was what was left. The pain surged up into his chest again. He let out a long breath, finding his balance again. He needed to focus, there would be time to grieve. “We need a place to stay… do you see Sister Killi?”

A paused, then, “Yes, she’s here.”

Chirrut nodded, sliding his staff forward. “Let’s go talk to her.”

They moved through the crowd, and Chirrut stopped when Baze did. “Killi?” Chirrut asked in his most polite voice.

“Guardians,” Killi said, and Chirrut gave her a smile, holding out his hand, and taking her hand in both of his when her hand rested on his.

“Does your sister still live in the city?” Chirrut asked her as gently as he could, squeezing her hand.

“Yes, she does,” Killi said.

“Do you think she would mind taking in two more tonight?”

“No, of course not.” Killi squeezed Chirrut’s hand, and he felt her tremble. “We should get there before it gets dark.”

“If it gets dark I will lead us.” Chirrut put on a smile that he knew was charming, and he heard Baze let out a snort behind him.

“Lead the way, Sister.”

They walked through the winding streets in silence. Chirrut had walked through these streets hundreds of times, but now they felt different. There was a weight in the world, one that had not been there yesterday. The pain and the anger inside him warred against each other in his chest. He reminded himself that everything was as the Force willed it, and he had no reason to be afraid.

–

They had managed to get to Kaya’s home, and she had had two spare bed rolls for Chirrut and Baze to borrow. They had stayed up late into the night, discussing plans and figuring out the next plan. Killi and Kaya slipped off to bed first, after Killi mentioned how long a day it had been.

Chirrut stretched out on the bedroll on the floor, having stripped out of his outer layers and laying his staff within reach. He listened as Baze moved around the room, setting down everything he could carry out. Chirrut was grateful Baze had had the foresight. “Baze,” Chirrut whispered from his spot on the floor. “Come to bed.”

“That is not a bed,” Baze grumbled, setting something else down. Metallic. His lightbow maybe?

“Baze, I will drag you over here if I have to.”

Baze let out a breath and Chirrut smiled when he heard his footsteps get closer. Baze sat down heavily on the floor, stripping out of his boots. “It’s going to be hard to sleep together,” Baze muttered, and Chirrut nodded. “Bedrolls aren’t connected.”

“It would not be the first time I have ended up sleeping on a floor,” Chirrut answered simply.

“You’ll get sore.”

“I find that I don’t much care right now.”

Baze grunted, and as Chirrut listened for Baze to lay down, he rolled over onto Baze’s bed roll and pressed close to his side. Chirrut’s hand moved up and over Baze’s chest, pressing into the spot where he knew Baze’s heartbeat was, feeling it through layers of clothing. They were silent for a long moment, and then Baze finally spoke. “What are we going to do, Chirrut?”

“We’re going to survive,” Chirrut said firmly. “We’re going to defy the Empire and we’re going to survive.”

Baze’s hand slid over Chirrut’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Survive…” and to Chirrut’s horror, he heard Baze’s voice crack. Chirrut reached up and felt tears on his husband’s cheek.

“Oh, my beloved,” Chirrut said gently, and he slid up to grab Baze and pull him close, pressing Baze’s head with kisses as he felt Baze unravel.

Baze clutched onto Chirrut and pressed his face into Chirrut’s shoulder as sobs escaped him, using Chirrut to muffle the sound. Chirrut swallowed, and slid his hands over Baze’s head.

“My love, my love, I’m here,” Chirrut whispered, resting his head on Baze’s. “I’m here…” Chirrut had so many more words he wanted to say. He wanted to say it was alright, they would be okay, something optimistic and happy. There were no words Chirrut could say on the subject that would be true. Everything was as the Force willed it, and if the Force willed that they both be dead tomorrow than it would be. They could only pray that the Force wanted them alive. No matter what the Force willed, though, Chirrut would protect Baze. He would protect him until he could no longer. Chirrut pressed another firm kiss into Baze’s head, sealing his silent promise.

They stayed like that for a long time. Baze’s sobs quieted after a moment, transitioning into silent crying. When he could finally pull himself together, Chirrut kissed his forehead gently and then slid down to kiss him properly. Baze’s lips tasted of salt and tarine tea.

Chirrut broke the kiss slowly and reached up to cup Baze’s head. He gently pulled Baze’s head so their foreheads touched, and he whispered quietly, “I am one with the Force, the Force is with me.” Chirrut let out a breath. “I fear nothing, everything is as the Force wills it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at ShipArmada whenever you want!


End file.
